


Fate Threads of Destiny

by MichaelxClaire1996



Series: Fate/ Grand Destiny [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelxClaire1996/pseuds/MichaelxClaire1996
Summary: PREQUEL to FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES and part of the Fate/Grand Destiny Series. It was an ordinary day for Cleo Everett until she was transported into a time when chivalry was at its highest. Even worse, she also has to fight in a Grail War that has double the number of servants. Now, to get home she has to work with a Heavenly Queen who can't seem to escape her blood filled past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here's the Prologue for Fate Threads of Destiny!
> 
> NOTE: It's technically the Prequel to Fate Unlimited Destinies and is set about four years before the start of Fate Unlimited Destinies. And This is also part of the Fate/Grand Destiny Series.
> 
> NOTE 2: Some of what happens here will eventually tie back to Fate Unlimited Destinies!
> 
> Please Review and give feedback!

Location: Chaldea

"I can't believe that I have to do storage work." Cleo Everett whined to herself. She had light olive toned skin, thick curls off coffee brown hair that fell down to her mid-back and large, almond shaped bright sea green eyes.

"It's not fair! Who cares if I'm only sixteen?" She muttered as she reached one of the storage rooms. This one was specifically used to store artifacts that magus families were willing to donate; the box in her arms, actually came from her own family. The Everetts. They had been trying to clear out the summer house and found many old world artifacts in one of the rooms.

They kept a few of the artifacts but decided to donate the rest to Chaldea. She guessed that was why she was stuck with sorting it into the artifact storage. What a bore though!

She continued to whine in her head as she reached the storage room, kicking open the door rather roughly. She would rather help with the search of the six missing mages that had disappeared from Chaldea. They were all visiting mages of notable renown, two were even from the Mage's Association, one was from the U.N and one mage from the U.S Army and lastly three to disappear had been a well-known Staff member in Chaldea, everyone was worried. Especially Olga-Marie Animusphere, the Director of Chaldea.

"I'd be better of helping. Maybe if I get done fast, I can help." Cleo said, sounding more hopeful. She began to unload the box, but she did it slow and carefully. Even if she was eager, she didn't want to accidentally damage anything. Most of the things in the box were priceless.

She did her job silently, categorizing each artifact piece with a certain section of the storage room and laying them out on a soft cloth. She continued the process for a few more minutes before deciding to rest for a bit. She carelessly put an old, rusted vambrace down on the floor and sighed. What a waste of time. She was about to get up to stretch her feet when she heard a series of low whispering voices around her, causing her to jump.

Cleo looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, just artifacts that while beautiful were starting to collect dust. Then, she heard it again, but this time, she knew where the voices were coming from, it was from the rusted looking vambrace she had put down. She blinked before gently picking the vambrace up, wincing as cracks appeared along the vambrace's rusted form. Did she break it? The whispering had gotten faster, almost to the point where it was like a hum in her ears. "Maybe I shouldn't have picked it up?"

The vambrace continued to crack, a white silvery light emitting from the cracks as they covered the entire vambrace. Cleo watched stunned as the rust continued to fracture before suddenly breaking completely.

Cleo felt panic rise in her chest at what was left in her hand, it was the vambrace, but it wasn't at the same time. This vambrace was glowing and was almost paper-thin and from what she could tell, completely made out of pure silver, though it must have been colored to look darker. It had words that she couldn't read engraved on the sides and what looked to be pairs of sapphire, aquamarine and diamond edging the end of the vambrace. Without thinking she turned the glowing piece of metal in her hands and saw something engraved on the inside; it was a magical seal in the shape of an eight-pointed star, with more words that she couldn't read.

Wait. No. She could read it. The words near the magic seal themselves had started to glow as well, outlining the lines of the letters. Cleo squinted her eyes and against her better judgement, began to read the inscription out loud. "Divíanaé lumeníte caelistí äego práetreus aestré taeraque thesáuris. "

Cleo rose her brow, "What the hell does that mean?" She muttered to herself as light suddenly burst from the vambrace, engulfing her and forcing her to close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she found that she was floating in a void of light, the storage room having disappeared. "What's happening?!"

"You were able to read the ancient language of Vasillía." A female voice spoke up, there was no origin of the voice, it seemed to float all around her.

"Something no human has been able to read for thousands of years." A lighter male voice added.

"Is that bad?" Cleo asked the voices, her panic rising by the second. Oh God! Why did she read those words?! WHY?!

There was a pause before an amused chuckle floated through the air around her. "No. No, this is perfect. Our Queen shall finally have something that is bound to after all these years. It's about time... she's had no real purpose for a very long time."

Cleo gaped. "I don't want to be bound to anyone! If this Queen of yours has been fine for a long time, why change it now?"

"Having no purpose will sooner or later drive one mad. Having one again should be good for her." The male voice soothed calmly. "And you will help her as this task ahead of her, she cannot do alone."

"You read the incantation at a perfect time," The female voice added, though it was more judgmental. "The vambrace reacted to you. It has not reacted in such a way in thousands of years."

Cleo didn't say anything at that. The vambrace hadn't reacted to anyone's touch? Why? What was so special about her that made it do that? Wasn't being chosen by objects solely mythology?! An object shouldn't be able to chose its owner!

"I will warn you," The male voice said suddenly serious. "Where we are sending you will be extremely dangerous. A time and place where many people have dreamed to find but have not."

"The Queen will protect you. No doubt, she is strong enough, however you may have to summon her." The female added.

"Be safe, Cléophée Everett. And remember, not everything you see will be as it seems." The male voice said. "Oh, and keep that vambrace around your arm. It'll protect you when the Queen can't."

Location: ???

"Hmm?" A girl with midnight black hair blinked open dark violet blue eyes as she stared up at the cloudless blue sky. She had felt a surge of power go through her, coursing through her entire body and sending electricity through her. "A shift of power?" She sighed, pushing herself up. She looked behind her at the small village that she had been staying in.

By far, this had been one of the nicer worlds that she had been brought to. The people had more of a tribal system than what she had used but they were kind and unfortunately, easy to take advantage of. When she had first appeared in the world, she had found another, larger tribe taking money and food from the people. They even took women and children.

She had immediately set out and to save the people, and the battle had been harder than she had originally thought. The tribesmen had natural skin that was as tough as steel and they had a massive strength.

She had been battling for two days, and the aggressive tribe was huge and most that were left were the main aggressors. There was no way that she would leave before she finished this task; if she left now; the kind tribe would be slaughtered like sheep.

"Sorry, Eirelyn, Olliviere." She said, knowing that the two red-headed twins could hear her. "I'm not leaving until I'm sure that the people here are safe."

The black haired girl new that the two transparent figures watching her heard. She could even feel their eyes on her as she made her way back to the village to finish her current mission.

Both figures looked near identical in appearance with thin, beautiful, ethereal bodies, pale creamy fair skin, and fiery red hair. The main differences were that one was a boy and the other a girl. The girl's hair was much longer, going pass her waist and her eyes were a glowing amber. The boy's hair stopped just short of his shoulders and his eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Well..." The boy began, a smile playing along his lips. "Looks like Cléophée Everett will be on her own for a bit."

"If she lands in the right place, she'll be fine. Either way, our Queen must be summoned since the world she has to go to is more specific than usual." The girl smiled back, though she was a little more reserved. "I'll watch that our Queen finishes up in a reasonable amount of time. Olliviere, you watch over the Human Girl."

"Sure thing Eirelyn! Have fun watching our Queen!" Olliviere said, a large smile on his face as he faded out of existence.

"My Queen..." Eirelyn sighed once she was all alone, "You must hurry. The fate of many depend on you."

Location: Britain

A young man with golden blonde hair and brilliant emerald green eyes sighed as he sat on his elaborate throne. Twelve Knights standing in front of him.

"My King..." His green eyes went to his right and he felt a small smile form on his face as he met gentle lake blue eyes. His Queen really was the most beautiful person in the realm. Her hair was the color of pure honey and her eyes were as blue as any lake.

"Yes, My Queen?" He asked, gently taking her hand in his. Her hand was warm and it soothed him, but that was all. There was no true spark between them, which was a shame. Instead, his Queen ended up being one of his closest friends and an adviser.

She hesitated a moment, before looking at the ground in front of them and he followed her gaze. In front of them was a magical seal that he had his Court Mage create. None of them knew exactly what it was, but this same magic circle had been appearing all over his kingdom, and it was a cause for concern. Were his enemies starting to make a move against him? Was it his Sister? It had to be, this was magic after all.

"Merlin." His Court Mage bowed to him as she stepped up, her white robes trailing after her. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a summoning circle." Merlin sang, sounding a bit happier than she should. "I had to dig deeper than usual to find the answer. The reason why I didn't recognize it immediately is because it's different from a normal summoning circle."

"Why are they appearing all over Britain?" He asked Merlin, eyes sharp. "What is going to be summoned?"

Merlin sighed, shaking her head. "King Arthur. The question is not what will be summoned. But what has already been summoned."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"

Merlin looked at him seriously. "When I found out that they were summoning circles I immediately looked at them again. There are ten summoning circles at the moment, and all of them have already summoned something to this world."

"Is there a way to trace their energy?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook her head, "I can tell you that what was summoned was powerful. But as for the moment, I cannot trace them."

Arthur felt his hand clench, a sinking feeling building in his stomach. What was going to happen to Britain? To Camelot? What was about to start here?

He felt his resolve harden, come what may, he knew that he and his Knights would fight to the bitter end to protect their people.


	2. A/N Series Order and Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A NOTE ON HOW THIS SERIES WILL CONTINUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically
> 
> 1\. Fate Threads of Destiny
> 
> 2/3. Fate Unlimited Destinies or Fate Fragments of Destiny
> 
> It will all be explained below but if there are any questions just message me.

HEY GUYS IT'S ME! SO I'VE MADE A DECISION ON WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THE SERIES. BUT FIRST A FEW THINGS

WHEN I FIRST DECIDED TO REWRITE FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND MAKE IT INTO A SERIES I HAD TWO IDEAS PLAYING IN MY HEAD. THE FIRST WAS TO FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL IDEA AND JUST AT A DIFFERENT PLACE AND SO I COULD ESTABLISH MY TWO MAIN OCs IN THE BEGINNING.

THE SECOND IDEA FOR MY REWRITE WAS SCRAPING THE ORIGINAL IDEA ALL TOGETHER. AND HAVING THE FATE/PROTOTYPE AND FATE/STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS MERGE TOGETHER FROM THE VERY BEGINNING INSTEAD OF SLOWLY INTRODUCING THE FATE/STAY NIGHT CHARACTERS LIKE IN FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES REWRITTEN AND THAT WOULD BE WHAT CHALDEA HAD TO FIX.

MY PROBLEM NOW IS THAT I REALLY WANT TO WRITE MY SECOND IDEA FOR FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES SO I'VE COME TO A SOLUTION.

I WILL NOT BE REWRITING FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AGAIN. INSTEAD I'M GOING TO WRITE FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY ALONGSIDE FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES. THEY WILL BOTH BE PART OF MY FATE/GRAND DESTINY SERIES.

THE WAY THIS WILL HAPPEN IS LIKE THIS, THE PREQUEL STORY, FATE THREAD OF DESTINY WILL BE THE PREQUEL FOR BOTH FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY.

THE WAY THAT THIS WILL HAPPEN IS THAT THERE WILL BE THREE OR FIVE PARTS OF THE PREQUEL THAT WILL BREAK AWAY INTO TWO CHOICES LIKE ONE OF THOSE YOU MAKE YOU'RE OWN CHOICE GAMES; THEY'LL BE SHOWN LIKE UNLIMITED AND FRAGMENTS AND AT THE END OF THE PREQUEL THERE WILL BE TWO DIFFERENT EPILOGUES. DEPENDING ON WHICH VERSION YOU LIKE BETTER, YOU CAN CHOSE TO READ EITHER FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES OR FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY, WHICH WILL HAVE SLIGHTLY SMALLER MAIN CAST. AND YOU CAN SHOULD ACTUALLY READ BOTH.

BUT WHILE FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY WILL GO IN DIFFERENT ROUTES, THEY WILL CONVERGE IN THE EPILOGUE SO THAT THE NEXT STORY, WHICH WILL BE DEALING WITH THE CAMELOT SINGULARITY WILL ONLY BE ONE PIECE. FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES AND FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY ARE THE ONLY TWO THAT BRANCH OF BEFORE MERGING.

NOW ONTO THE ACTUAL SERIES ORDER: READING ORDER

PREQUEL: FATE THREADS OF DESTINY

FILLER SINGULARITY (VERSION 1): FATE UNLIMITED DESTINIES

FILLER SINGULARITY (VERSION 2): FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY

THE THREE ON TOP ARE MY MAIN FOCUS AND WILL BE UPDATED AS REGULARLY AS POSSIBLE.

ONE-SHOT SERIES: SHARDS OF DESTINY (THIS ONE WON'T BE UPDATED AS REGULARLY SINCE I WILL BE FOCUSING ON MY MAIN STORIES. IT WILL BE ONE-SHOTS ON THE LIFE IN CHALDEA IN BETWEEN SINGULARITIES OR IF YOU WANT IN THE MIDDLE OF ONE OF THE MAIN STORIES I'M WRITING. FOR THIS PIECE I WILL BE TAKING REQUEST. JUST MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT CHARACTER(S) YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT. THE THEME AND SETTING OF THE STORY YOU WANT WRITTEN, WHERE IT'S SET AND THE CHARACTERS YOU DEFINITELY WANT THE TO INTERACT WITH.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I'LL IMMEDIATELY PUBLISH FATE FRAGMENTS OF DESTINY TODAY AND UPDATE THE OTHER TWO.

WHEN THESE ARE FULLY COMPLETE, I WILL START WRITING ON THE REAL SINGULARITIES FROM FATE/GRAND ORDER, STARTING AT THE CAMELOT SINGULARITY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically
> 
> 1\. Fate Threads of Destiny
> 
> 2/3. Fate Unlimited Destinies or Fate Fragments of Destiny
> 
> If there are any questions just message me.


	3. Chapter 1- Not In Kansas (Chaldea) Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first Chapter of Fate Threads of Destiny!
> 
> NOTE: The Knights of the Round and Arthur himself may have different personalities since this isn't Saber's (Artoria's) Britain from Fate/Stay Night and from what I've seen and read, Fate/Prototype King Arthur is a bit more expressive and upbeat.
> 
> Also, I may change the Chapter title, I was trying to take from Wizard of Oz but I don't think it worked out.
> 
> Please review!

Location: Court of King Arthur

Arthur POV

Arthur looked at the people mingling in his court, a content smile on his face. This was a rare moment of peace and he was going to cherish it as much as he could. It was a break in the daily life in court, and as he looked at the nobles and some of his knights mingle he couldn't help but worry.

From what they had discovered about the summoning circles, what came out of them would be truly powerful. He was afraid that their time of peace was no longer going to last... there was one more thing that troubles him... the magic circle that Merlin had made for him and his knights to look at before, it would not come off the ground. How had he allowed Merlin to talk him into allowing such a dangerous thing to be made in the middle of his throne room?

"My King..." Arthur looked up to see Gawain kneeling in front of him.

"Gawain, what is it?" Arthur asked, meeting the eyes of his loyal knight. In all intents and purposes, Gawain was his second. He looked like the ideal Knight with gleaming Armour that covered his blue tunic, wavy sandy blonde hair and brilliant sky blue eye. Gawain also filled in for him if need be.

"There are troubling reports coming in My King." Gawain began, his eyes troubled. "There are three small towns, not far from Camelot, and a large number of people in those towns have fallen ill with sudden fatigue."

Arthur's eyes widened. So close to Camelot? "Do the Physicians know the cause of why it is happening?"

Gawain shook his head, "There are no outward signs of illness. And the people who have fallen ill are some of the healthiest in the villages."

Arthur frowned as he took in this news. "Merlin." He rose his voice to call to the white haired woman, who was lounging near the windows of the castle. It was as if she had no care in the world.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked, playfulness in her eyes as she heard some court-goers gasp. She loved ruffling the feathers of the court and she knew many didn't find it appropriate that she called the King by his name.

Even Arthur frowned slightly, she caused him and Camelot trouble with her antics. Couldn't she at least address him with his title in public? Or was that too much to hope for? "Can magic be the cause of the fatigue in the villages?"

"Hmm..." Merlin put her finger to her lip and gently tapped at it. 'I'd have to look at the people myself to be certain. But if there are no ailments going around, I can't think of any cause besides magic."

Arthur felt his fingers clench. More magic. What was happening in Camelot? Whoever was behind this would regret that they chose to mess with his kingdom.

"My King..." Gawain said, seeing the tension build in Arthur's shoulders. He was worried too.

"My King," A softer voice filled the throne room, causing everyone to look at Guinevere as she entered with a Knight dressed in purple Armour, the Knight of the Lake, Lancelot. "What is it that worries you?"

"Nothing you should worry about, My Queen." Arthur said, regaining his composure. Guinevere was too soft to hear such news. He watched as Gawain rose from his kneeling position in front of him, bowing before turning to leave.

Gawain had just started to walk away from the throne when a flash of light appeared on top of him. There was a short, high feminine scream as something fell directly on top of Gawain as he looked up, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Gawain!" Arthur shot up from his throne, Excalibur held tightly in his grip. He saw Knights from all around the room gather around Gawain and the unknown source of the commotion, he also saw Lancelot try to lead Guinevere out of the throne room, but she refused, clearly wanting to see the commotion with her own eyes.

Arthur started down towards Gawain, if this was the source of the trouble in his kingdom, he would cut it down swiftly.

Cleo POV

Cleo didn't know what was happening. One moment, she was floating in light and the next, she was hovering in the air, in a room full of people that seemed to be dressed in a very early medieval way and some people even looked like they were in Armour. She was suspended in air for a moment before gravity took effect, causing her body to fall and make her crash into something incredibly hard.

For a moment, she was dazed, uncertain in what had just happened. She stayed in her position for a moment before pain shot through her hand. Owww. She clutched her hand to her chest as she opened her eyes. The sight that immediately caught her eyes was the intricate silver metal. Had she fallen face first into a metal statue? Was that why everything hurt?

Cautiously Cleo gently tapped at the metal, shrinking away when it rose against her finger and she felt something shift between her legs. With mounting dread Cleo slowly looked down and met guarded brilliant blue eyes.

She immediately felt her face redden as she took in his strong features, wavy sandy blonde hair and then she looked everywhere else as her face continued to become the color of a tomato; arms, legs... waist... oh God! She was straddling his waist!

Her hands flew to her mouth as she scrambled off of him in a frantic manner. Maybe too frantic because her foot slipped on the sleek floor and she was sent careening backwards, her head smacking into the floor. Ow. Again. She quickly pushed herself back into a sitting position and pressed her back against a pillar, feeling the smooth, cool stone against her skin. What the hell was happening?!

Cleo took a few breaths, trying not to completely panic as she fully took in her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was in a sort of throne room and surrounded by a bunch of Knights who had their swords aimed at her. On instinct, Cleo pulled her arms closer to her chest and felt something warm on her left forearm. She looked down and stifled a gasp when saw the vambrace she had been holding covering her upper forearm.

"Who are you?" Cleo flinched back against the pillar when the point of a sword was directly held in front of her face. Slowly looking up, Cleo felt her breath hitch as she took in a dazzling sight.

The man who held the sword bright golden blonde hair, the front barely brushing against his brows, brilliant emerald green eyes and flawless fair skin. He was also dressed in a rich blue tunic that was under shining silver Armour.

"C-C-Cl..." Cleo swallowed as she looked away from him back to the sword, her whole body was shaking. "Cleo." She finally breathed out.

"Cleo." He repeated, his voice cool and full of authority. "Do you know how you got here?"

She immediately shook her head, she suspected it might have something to do with the vambrace, but she immediately discarded that idea. The people who sent her here were probably the two who had talked to her in that light, but she had no solid proof of that either. What if they were just distracting her while the real caster of the spell was working?

The blonde sighed, his green eyes meeting the blue eyes off the man she had fallen on as he stood back up. "Do you know where you are?"

"Is this a reenactment of some kind?" Cleo asked after a moment, "Because this may be going a bit too far."

She saw confusion cross both blondes faces before their guarded expressions reappeared. The blonde with green eyes looked like he was going to ask another question when a softer, gentler voice interrupted him.

"My King. I believe that you are frightening the girl." Cleo watched as a woman with rich, honey colored hair and gentle lake blue eyes made her way to the front, ignoring all the protest from the surrounding knights.

Yes. The girl is frightened. Cleo agreed silently as her eyes went to the Knight clad in purple Armour behind the blonde woman. Why did everyone look so dangerous?

She tried to look pass the crowd of hostile knights and onlookers and way out when her green eyes landed on the outline of something she had only seen in the FATE chamber in Chaldea and some very specific books. "A summoning circle?" She mumbled to herself in confusion.

That caught every ones attention and sooner than she would have liked, the blade of the green-eyed blond's was once again at her throat. "How did you know what that is? Are you the one who put those circles all over Britain?" All of a sudden he seemed even more hostile than before. "Are you trying to destroy Camelot?"

"What?!" Cleo snapped back, her frustration and fear at her situation starting to bubble out of her. "Why would I want to- did you say Camelot?! As in the Camelot from the Legends of King Arthur?!"

Cleo felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest... these people didn't seem like they were acting... was it possible? Had she been sent back in time?

"Don't take that tone with our King!" The blonde with the blue-eyes snapped, his own sword drawn. "Of course this is Camelot and the man you are speaking with is our one and only King!"

"Gawain." The green-eyed man said, silencing him with a stern look as Cleo's eyes once again went to him.

Cleo felt her jaw drop... the people in front of her were King Arthur and his Knights? Why was she sent here? From their reaction, they weren't the ones who brought her there. So then, who did?

"Arthur." A mirthful female voice spoke up as a women with flowing white hair with matching white robes strode forward to stand at his other side. "This girl means no harm."

"How do you know that Merlin?" The Purple Armored Knight finally spoke up from the blonde woman's side.

Merlin, looked over at him with a smile, "Easy, Lancelot. She's practically shaking with terror and she's a mage... but not one I've ever met. She also seems to know more about the summoning circle than any of us, so perhaps we should let her explain? Without a sword to her throat?"

Cleo watched as King Arthur hesitated before he reluctantly lowered his sword. He held out his hand and motioned for her to stand up. She took a deep breath and obeyed as much as possible; her legs were still shaking and she was finding it hard to stand since she knew her legs could give out at any moment. Would they kill her for that.

Everyone moved out of the way so she could make her way to the summoning circle and she looked at it closely; so she wasn't wrong... but... "This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Merlin asked, she was at her side now and looking at the circle as well.

"The summoning circle." Cleo explained, her curiosity growing as she looked at the anomaly. At least it was distracting her from the men with swords at her back. "I know this summoning circle, but if we're truly in Camelot then the year should be around the late fifth century or late sixth century... this type of summoning circle shouldn't appear for another thousand years or so."

"What do you mean?" Merlin's voice grew tense as her eyes sharpened.

Cleo looked up and met the legendary Magician's eyes. I mean, that while this is based on a normal summoning circle, there are a few differences, the words written and the design is different too. This is what you use to summon Heroic Spirits into the world as Servants."

"And why would someone want to do that?" The blonde woman asked, clearly asking the most important question.

"For the Holy Grail War of course." Cleo answered carelessly, noticing several of the people in the Throne room stiffen. Especially Arthur, Lancelot and Gawain.

"The Holy Grail?" King Arthur asked in disbelief. "There's a war for the Holy Grail?"

"Oh." Cleo realized why everyone was so surprised. "I remember hearing that you and your Knights searched for the Holy Grail for years... this isn't the same one."

"Explain." Gawain ordered, his hand tightening on the grip of his sword.

Cleo shrunk away from him but did as told, "Well, about a thousand years from now, three mage families come together and create the Holy Grail for their own uses, but they needed seven mages to complete the ritual so the three mages let in four outsides and all seven went to war for the Grail. Thus, the Holy Grail War and that's the cliff-notes version."

"But like I said, this should be impossible. A Holy Grail War shouldn't be happening in Britain when it hasn't even been created yet." Cleo ended.

"Oh," A new cold voice spoke up in the crowd, causing King Arthur and his Knights to stiffen as their eyes went to the entrance. "But it has been."

Cleo followed their gazes and saw a young woman with crimson red hair put into a ponytail and sharp amber eyes. She was dressed in the clothing of the time period but Cleo was certain that she had seen her before. "A Holy Grail War has started in King Arthur's Britain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Review please, all feedback is welcome!


	4. Chapter 2- The War Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! I tried to give a better description of Ariene here!
> 
> Please review for feedback!
> 
> Also the summoning incantation I used here was more based on the Fate/Prototype summoning mixed with Rin's.

Cleo stared at the woman for a long time before finally gasping. "I know you! You're Antoinette de'Chaeteau! you're one of the mages that went missing from Chaldea! You ended up here?"

Antoinette laughed, "I am. And I know you too Cleo Everett, niece to the head medical researcher of Chaldea. Why'd the Grail summon a brat like you to participate in this Holy Grail War?" The malicious look she sent Cleo's way caused her to shrink back. "Did the choice of strong mages run out?"

"I-I don't want to participate in the Holy Grail War." Cleo said, getting a very very bad feeling.

Antoinette tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowed as they took in her appearance. "Looks like you just got here... and landed in King Arthur's court nonetheless. It's too bad. I would have let you live if not for the mark on your hand."

Well. Crap. Cleo raised her hand and saw a miniature sword with what looked like angel wings on either side on the back of her left hand. Command seals.

"I don't have a Servant." Cleo said, taking a step back, stiffening when she accidentally bumped into Gawain's form. She remembered the voices who spoke to her in the light telling her to 'summon the Queen'... too bad that didn't look like it was going to happen and there was even a summoning circle in front of her!

"That's too bad... I have a Servant though. Lancer," At that a Servant suddenly materialized beside her, shocking everyone in the throne room.

It was female Servant with flawless fair skin, long, bright gold hair in twin-ponytails and a single braid that went across her head and extremely large bright blue eyes. She wore a shoulder-less long sleeve sky blue tunic with a large white stripe going down in the middle and she didn't appear to be wearing any pants, the material of her shirt curving around her legs like a one-piece swimsuit. She had brown leather straps that criss-crossed up her chest and attached to a blue collar-like choker around her neck and white gloves and knee-high white boots with a blue edge. In her right hand she held a lance that looked like the tip was made out of gleaming glass or jade and in her left hand she held a shield that looked to be made of complete light and in the shape of a eight-pointed star.

"The Servant Lancer..." Cleo felt her fear triple. The Servant had a cute face, but she didn't trust her. "So Heroic Spirits are being summoned..." Her eyes went to the summoning circle in front of her and once again she heard the male voice from before echo in her head. "You need to summon a Servant. Now if you want to live."

"Hello. I am of the Servant class Lancer." Lancer smiled at them, "I've always wanted to meet King Arthur and his Knights." She pouted slightly, "It's too bad I can't give you my true name."

"Why is she calling herself Lancer?" Merlin asked quietly, inching towards Cleo.

Cleo mumbled back, "It's the Servant class she was summoned in." She kept her eyes on the summoning circle. There was absolutely no way that she could summon a Servant when Lancer was there. Or her Master for that matter.

"This shouldn't be possible!" A new voice snapped, causing Cleo to turn away from the summoning circle at the familiar voice. A young woman pushed her way through the crowd, moving to stand by Cleo, her auburn hair pulled into a loose ponytail and her blue eyes furious. "Antionette de'Chaeteau! How dare you mess with history while it's Chaldea's mission to preserve it!"

"Natalya?!" Cleo asked stunned, the missing people were just popping up everywhere! Where the hell did she even come from?! "How'd you get here?!"

Natalya gave her a soft smile, "The same way you did I assume. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you first got here. I was a little stunned to see you just fall from out of nowhere."

"You were about to let me get stabbed weren't you?" Cleo glared at the auburn haired girl before shaking her head. "Never mind! Do you have a Servant?" Cleo snapped, glowering.

"No, though I have command seals. I was hesitant to summon a Servant because I want nothing to do with this War." Natalya said, looking regretful. "Now I kinda wish I did."

Antoinette burst out laughing, stunning them all. "Oh, this is perfect! Two Masters without Servants! You really are foolish. You're easy pickings for me. Elliott will be so proud! Lancer!"

"Yes Master!" Lancer said, the smile falling from her face as she got serious, she twirled her lance in one hand and got ready to strike.

Cleo flinched back into Gawain's chest, eyes widening as Lancer suddenly disappeared in a burst of mana, only to reappear a few feet away from her. She closed her eyes and waited for the strike to come, but nothing came; all she heard was a shocked and muffled yell a second later.

Slowly, Cleo opened her eyes to find herself fully pressed into Gawain's chest, one of his arms wrapped around her and his body angled as if to shield her. She also noticed that Antoinette was wrapped in what looked like tarp, and struggling to furiously get out of it. "Wha...?"

Merlin smiled, but there was worry in her eyes. "I transported that Lancer character out of the castle and created a shield... though she's trying to get back in." Merlin flinched. "She's quite powerful."

So is her Master. Cleo thought, her gaze going back to the struggling Master. "Did you put a shield around Antoinette too?"

"That woman did it herself. Somehow." Arthur spoke up, eyeing Cleo with a glare in his eyes. "Explain to me what's going on. Now." His voice held so much authority that Cleo really almost did tell him everything, but that's when she noticed Antoinette somehow slip one of her hands free of the cloth-like restraints. If she got her mouth free...

"I will. Just wait a moment!" Cleo said, wrenching herself out of Gawain's grip and hurrying towards the summoning circle, it was clear of people. Calm down. Calm down or the summoning will go wrong. She thought to herself.

"Hey!" Arthur snapped, quickly striding after her, anger burning in his green eyes. The situation had quickly fallen out of his control and he would no longer allow it. "Don't touch that."

"King Arthur." Merlin spoke up, looking at him with uncharacteristically serious eyes. "Let her do what she plans. We'll need that help."

Arthur stared at Merlin stunned. She rarely sounded so serious with him, and though he was reluctant, he nodded. This better not blow up in their faces.

"Cleo. Are you sure, there's no going back." Natalya warned her.

"I know." Cleo said, taking her place at the front of the summoning circle while keeping her eyes on Antoinette who was struggling more furiously at the cloth wrapped around her mouth. Good thing it was the one that refused to come off.

Cleo looked down on the vambrace on her arm and the gleaming silver metal. If she was right, this could act as a catalyst. As quickly as possible, she pulled the vambrace off and set it in the middle of the circle, though she was surprised at how easy it came off. Now she needed to calm down and say the incantation.

Cleo could feel all eyes on her as she held out her arm, palm open over the inactive magic circle and started her summon:

"Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation

Let silver be the colour I pay tribute to

For the Ancestor, my great Master Llywelyn

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times. But when each is filled destroy it. Set."

Cleo watched as the summoning circle began to glow green as she said the words 'fill' then when she destroyed it, the color changed to a gentle orange.

"I hereby declare.

My will creates your body

And your Sword creates my Destiny

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason... then answer me!"

At this point the summoning circle was glowing brightly, ruffling her dark hair, but Cleo didn't stop, she could feel the magic hum inside her and through the air... so this was a summoning. It was surreal; even the vambrace was glowing brilliantly. Too bad Antoinette had finally gotten the restraint off of her mouth.

"With this command seal I command you! Lancer come to me!" Antoinette called out, raising her hand with her command seals. One of the symbols flashed and Lancer was suddenly by her Master's side, eyes widening at what she was seeing.

Cleo felt her breath hitch as the power from the circle started to roar around them, the summoning circle even seemed to be sparking. This was it. She had to continue her incantation:

An oath shall be sworn here!

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!

"Stop her!" Antoinette snapped to her Servant, fury burning in her eyes. Lancer nodded and lunged for Cleo just as she finished her summoning:

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,

Come forth from the ring of restraints,

Protector of the Holy Balance!

Light and air exploded from the summoning circle, sending Lancer flying back and knocking Cleo off her feet as she shielded her eyes from the brilliant light. She rubbed at her eyes, they were watery from having that light directly line in them, even for a second.

There was a deafening silence in the air and Cleo finally blinked her eyes open to see a regal figure standing in the middle of the summoning circle; which interesting enough had taken on a gentle silvery-blue hue.

The person or rather Servant standing in the middle was female with flawless light peach toned skin, a gentle heart-shaped face, and midnight black hair that was pulled up into what looked like a loose bun with braids at the side of her head and it was all held up together by a large dark blue, satin ribbon. It was her eyes that caught Cleo's attention though; they were almond shaped and the irises themselves were a mix of purple and blue, like violets.

She wore a long-sleeved midnight blue hood-less cloak-like dress that had accents of silver, black and dark violet; that was shorter in the front, the hem of her skirt just going pass her thighs before the hem sweeped to the back, where the hem of her skirt stopped just a bit above her ankles; she also wore soft black leather that wrapped around her legs and black Armour covered boots that had steel accents. On top of her dress, the Armour she wore was designed like a demi-corset and was made of gleaming dark silver metal that had brilliant dark sapphires on either side of a beautiful emerald gem at the very top of the Armour. On the sides and bottom of the dark silver Armour were two aquamarines and diamonds.

While she didn't have any pauldrons to cover her shoulders, the Servant instead had a dark gray scarf loosely wrapped around her neck and shoulders, the ends of the scarf falling down her back. The Servant also had dark silver vambraces on her forearms and dark silver finger-less gauntlets, over black material that acted like gloves. She had short, detached faulds attached to either side of the skirt of her dress, but no middle fauld and the charcoal gray, almost black cuisses attached to the outside of her thighs to protect them.

Cleo couldn't help but gape as her Servant started to walk towards her, unmindful of the others that were watching. The Servant she had summoned was beautiful... almost in a surreal way. That wasn't fair.

"I ask you," The Servant began, her dark violet blue eyes meeting Cleo's green ones as she spoke in a smooth, calm, regal voice. "Are you my Master?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WISE UP!
> 
> Class: Lancer  
> Master: Antoinette de'Chaeteau  
> True Name: ?  
> Sex: Female  
> Alignment:Lawful Good  
> Hidden Attribute: Earth
> 
> Parameter  
> Strength: B  
> Endurance: A+  
> Agility: A  
> Mana: C  
> Luck: D  
> Noble Phantasm: ?
> 
> Class Skills  
> Magic Resistance: A- Cancels spells of A-rank or below, no matter how High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, The Servant is untouchable to modern magi.
> 
> Personal Skills  
> Merit of Clermont: B  
> Paladin of the White Feather: B+  
> Thaumaturgy Sanctification: A
> 
> Noble Phantasm (s)  
> ???


	5. Chapter 3- Lancer vs Saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle scene coming up! And one more Servant is introduced in this chapter!
> 
> Please review!

"I ask you," The Servant began, her dark violet blue eyes focused on Cleo's green ones. "Are you my Master?"

"Uh..." Cleo swallowed. This was more than a bit intimidating. "Y-yes I am, I'm your Master. Are you... my Servant?"

The Servant nodded a sudden smile appearing on her face. "A Brat like you? Really?"

Cleo gaped, stunned. "W-what?! Of course I'm your Master!" The Servant had appeared so regal only a second ago! How'd that change so fast? "And you haven't answered me! Are you my Servant?"

"Seeing as you're the one who did the summoning, of course I'm Servant." She said, her dark blue eyes looking around carelessly, staying on Arthur and Gawain a moment before looking over at Lancelot who had pulled Guinevere firmly behind him. Her eyes rested on Merlin, head tilted curiously before her eyes went back to Cleo.

"Well, I will give you this, Brat. You've gotten yourself into quite the situation." There was a hint of amusement in her face as she looked down at her.

"Who are you calling Brat?!" Cleo could feel her frustration boil over. "Shouldn't I be Master?"

The Servant shrugged, "Just so you know, In this Grail War, I am the Servant Saber." She then turned to look at Lancer and Antoinette, her eyes narrowing. "Master, what are your orders regarding them?"

Cleo looked at Saber in stunned silence, now Saber spoke in that calm tone again! Had she somehow summoned a bi-polar Servant?

"What?" Antoinette asked, disbelief in her voice. "You think you're going to beat me? Lancer!"

Lancer nodded and lunged for Saber, expecting to be able to scratch her Armour, but Saber quickly turned around and parried Lancer's blow with a dark silver and black sword that actually looked like an over-sized halberd.

"You're just not a fan of playing fair are you?" Saber asked, a smirk on her lips as she easily pushed Lancer away and started her own offense, she quickly delivered blow after blow to Lancer, forcing the blonde to go defensive instead of offensive. "Not bad." Saber said, as her sword clashed once again with Lancer's spear.

"Not bad yourself." Lancer smiled back as she struggled to gain ground against Saber. Lancer suddenly relaxed her stance, leaping back and causing Saber to stumble forward at the sudden lack of force against her blade.

Lancer then lunged forward again, trying to take advantage of Saber's shock. The point of her spear was aimed at Saber's chest and she was certain she could deliver a damaging blow; but Saber did something that Lancer didn't expect. She dove forward, allowing gravity to bring her down instead of trying to catch herself like Lancer thought she would. As she fell towards the ground, Saber twisted, so that her back faced the floor instead of her front and her sword arm swung out, the blade of her halberd-sword swinging for Lancer's legs.

This caused Lancer to jump into the air to avoid Saber's strike and at the same time leaving her unbelievably exposed since the tip of her spear flew harmlessly over Saber's body and the Saber was now directly under the shaft of her spear.

Saber rolled onto the ground before quickly pushing herself back up , her body only inches away from Lancer's and too near for Lancer to properly counter with her spear still thrust out. Saber met Lancer's stunned blue eyes before viciously swinging her sword towards Lancer's abdomen; Lancer would have been gutted then and there if she hadn't used her eight-pointed star shield just in time to block the blow; but she still ended up flying into the wall by the entrance, leaving an indent in the wall before she crumpled down to the floor

While they were doing this, everyone else in the Throne room was staring at the fighting Servants stunned. Antoinette especially looked like she might faint when Lancer flew past her to crash into the wall.

Saber stood and smirked, "The problem with being a Lancer class Servant," She mused, "Is that if you can get pass the blade it's easy to strike them since a lance or spear is all shaft after the tip. It can be hard to quickly adjust to block."

"Amazing..." Natalya breathed out, glancing at Cleo, who was also staring as her Servant de-materialized her sword.

"Merlin, could you see them?" Arthur asked, his green eyes narrowed. He didn't think he saw every single strike the two females gave each other. They had been fighting at a speed where his eyes couldn't follow every movement.

Arthur honestly didn't know what to make out of this situation. Were these really the beings that had been summoned all over his Britain? They looked human but, they couldn't be. Not with that much power and speed. Even he, who always had confidence in the abilities of all his Knights felt doubt.

"I managed too." Merlin said, a smile on her face as she looked at the battle. Lancer had gotten back onto her feet and had charged to attack Saber. Lancer had sped up her movements and attack, using her faster speed and agility to force Saber on the defensive. "This is interesting... the Lancer has more speed and is more flexible in her attack while the Saber definitely has more overall strength. Saber also has surprise on her side."

"Huh?" Arthur looked back and saw that Saber and Lancer were still exchanging blows, and their exchanges even seemed to be quickening, but he saw what Merlin meant. Saber didn't have that halberd-type sword in her hand anymore. Instead, the sword in her hand was a few inches shorter than a typical western sword but it was beautiful; the blade was made out of a brilliant white-gold steel, there were gleaming jewels of rubies and topazes in the fuller of the blade and on the right side of the blade there was ancient writing that he couldn't understand. Near the guard of the sword the steel was adorned with tiny emeralds and jades, the guard itself twisting to look like thick intricate flames. The handle looked as if it was molten gold, with hints of hues of fire, and the pummel was a beautiful citrine stone; and more than anything, the sword seemed to have fiery light dancing across the steel. "She... switched swords?" How was that even possible?

"She switched swords!" Cleo exclaimed in amazement, she then watched as Saber changed her blade again as she dodged the swipes and thrusts of Lancer's spear. The sword that materialized in place of the white-gold one almost looked exactly the same as the previous, but the blade was clearly a few inches longer and the color of the gleaming metal was of a pale gray and adorned with just aquamarine and diamonds. "Is that allowed?" She asked, looking at Natalya as if she might know the answer.

Natalya shrugged, "I think it should be. I mean, all the weapons that Saber has changed out have been sword-like and she is a Saber-class Servant. And who knows... this may be her Noble Phantasm."

"I'm pretty sure the rules are that you're supposed to only have one Noble Phantasm." Cleo said.

Natalya narrowed her blue eyes. "Maybe... it seems like more than one Noble Phantasm, but maybe all those swords are encompassed into one? Who cares! Saber is kicking Lancer's ass!" Natalya looked in the direction where Antoinette was supposed to be with a broad smile on her face... only to find the area empty. "Damn it! Antoinette escaped!" She scowled, she had been hoping to see the look of shock and disappointment on the Older Woman's face.

"Huh?" Cleo followed Natalya's eyes and saw that Antoinette really wasn't there.

"We'll just have to get her another time then." Saber called back, apparently hearing them, "Hey, Lancer, want to have more space outside?" Saber didn't wait for an answer from the blonde Servant, instead, her sword burst with mana, causing the steel to glow light gray as she added extra force to the attack using a mixture of pressurized air and light that seemed to explode from the sword.

The force of the blow sent Lancer flying through the Throne room window and into the grassy area. Saber glanced at her Master once before quickly following after the Lancer.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Cleo called, she glanced at the summoning circle and saw the vambrace still at the center. Without thinking, she grabbed it and ran after her Servant, clumsily climbing through the window after them; it was honestly a miracle that she didn't slice herself on the glass.

She heard laughter coming from beside her and saw Merlin happily running at her side, though, Cleo thought it could be more of a gliding. "Isn't this fun? A Holy Grail War in Camelot."

Cleo almost stumbled but kept on running to where she heard the clang! of steel against steel. "I got the impression that King Arthur believes you didn't know about the Holy Grail Wars."

"I have a gift to see into the future." Merlin said softly, her eyes looking back and Cleo looked back too. She saw Arthur and Gawain standing at the windows, probably wondering if they should follow or not. "I saw glimpses of the Holy Grail War, yes. But I wasn't going to tell my King. Especially when I saw him participating in one.

"Really?" Cleo felt her eyes widen at that revelation. So King Arthur would become... if she thought about it, it made sense for him to have become a Heroic Spirit.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him though." Merlin added, seriousness in her eyes. "I don't know what that could do to his mind set."

Cleo nodded, "Of course. I won't tell him. But doesn't he suspect that you might be lying?" She asked.

Merlin just laughed in response, "By this point, I've caused Arthur and Camelot so much trouble with the stunts that I pull that I think he always thinks I'm lying in one way or the other. Now hush, he'll catch up to us any moment now."

Cleo looked back again to see that Arthur and Gawain had decided to follow them after all and were quickly catching up, Natalya trailing far behind them.

Those were the only three though, no one else followed. She wouldn't be surprised if Arthur had ordered Lancelot and Guinevere to somehow reorganize the lords and other retainers who had witnesses Saber's and Lancer's battle. What a horrible time for this to happen, in front of all these people. If this was a normal Holy Grail War, all of those people would have had to been killed; hopefully, the normal rules didn't apply here.

Cleo stopped a good distance from where Saber and Lancer had decided to continue their fight and much to Cleo's shock, Antoinette was standing right behind Lancer. Had Saber somehow known her location and literally hit Lancer all the way here? That didn't seem plausible.

"Lancer! Finish her already! She's just Saber!" Antoinette said, her anger burning in her eyes. It was clear that she wasn't used to losing in any way.

"Just Saber?" Saber asked, a light tone of amusement entering her voice as she leaped back to stand in front of Cleo. "Saber is the most powerful Servant class if you need reminding."

Lancer smiled back, "This is amazing, as a Knight, I have nothing but praise and admiration for your abilities Saber. There's no doubt in my mind that you are a perfectly trained Swordsman, but," She twirled her spear in her hand, stance ready. "I'm also a Knight and for the sake of my King and my pride, I won't lose."

Both Servants braced themselves for another round of battle, but a stern and authoritative voice stopped them. "Enough." The voice vibrated through the air causing Saber to step closer to her Master and for Lancer to stiffen.

There was a shift in the air as it rippled to reveal another Servant started to materialize. This Servant was dressed in a mainly white and black tunic with bright blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armored boots, and a short white cape with a black edge. Aside from his boots, his left arm was covered by a white gauntlet, and he wore a set of faulds at his waist. There was also a sword Scabbard hanging at his left side, and strange red marks coated his right arm. The Servant also had fair skin, spiky black hair that had streaks of white in it and bright blue eyes.

"Antoinette. Lancer. My Master told you to observe the court of Camelot. Not attack it."

Antoinette glared at the new Servant. "There was a Master without a Servant in front of us! Two in fact! How could we not take the chance to wipe out enemy Masters when such a chance offered itself?!"

The black haired male Servant crossed his arms over his chest, brow raising as he looked at Antoinette. "Yet, you were unable to do so before a Saber class Servant was summoned right in front of you." He laughed suddenly. "Talk about pathetic."

"I'm sorry my King!" Lancer said, bowing hurriedly at the other Servant who waved her off.

"No need to apologize, Lancer, you fought well." There was no malice in his eyes as he looked at her, smile on his face.

Natalya inched closer to Cleo and Saber, who were keeping their eyes on the new Servant and Lancer. "What class is he?"

Cleo shook her head, "The only answer that comes up should be impossible. He looks like a Saber class Servant but-" She was cut off when the new Servant looked over at them, shoulders relaxed.

"I am a Saber-class Servant that is correct." He said, "I'm surprised that you don't know, but there have been ten summoning rituals before your Servant, making her the eleventh Servant summoned for this war, Milady."

"Ten?!" Cleo demanded, looking over at Natalya, who rose her hands in a surrender position.

"Don't look at me like that! So much has happened in this short amount of time! Of course, I didn't have a chance to tell you!" Natalya defended herself. "So, if there are two Sabers for this war..."

"Then that means that the other Servant-classes have doubled as well." Saber finished, glancing back at them. "Fourteen Servants will fight in this Holy Grail War and three more must be summoned before the War can fully start."

"That's right." The Male Saber said, nodding his head, a smile gracing his face at their understanding. "Though, I must admit, I would never have thought you'd be summoned... Queen of Guardians."

Saber stiffened at his words, but her own smile graced her features. "I can say the same for you, King of Paladins."

The Male Saber straightened, his smile growing pleased. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Wait!" Antoinette suddenly snapped, looking between the two Sabers, "You know each other! As in, know each others true names?!"

"Of course. That's why I know that if the Queen of Guardians had gotten serious, my Knight wouldn't have stood a chance."

Lancer looked down at that, "I can still beat her." She was pouting, not liking the idea of her King thinking that the Female Saber was stronger.

"You will not." the King of Paladins said sternly, "My Master wants you both to retreat. Now. He says we must regroup."

Saber raised her sword, "Running away? How unlike you."

"Oh, Celestial Queen of the Heavens, I ask that you allow us to regroup. If I were to join Lancer in battle now, you know you would lose. I'd rather fight when our numbers are even." His eyes then went to the blonde regal man behind her. "King Arthur. I've always wanted to meet you." He bowed and Lancer protested, saying that he had no reason to bow to another King.

Arthur stepped forward to stand next to Saber, despite Gawain's protest, his green eyes on the new Man. "I wish I could say the same. However, if there is anything I understand about this situation it is that you do not reveal your names to each other."

The King of Paladins nodded, "Yes. It is unfortunate. I grew up reading about your adventures and tales... for many of us later Rulers, I dare say that you were what we hoped to achieve and base our rule on. It's a shame, truly."

"My King!" Lancer insisted, walking up to him with her head bowed, clearly in distress. "You should not talk as if you achieved nothing in life!"

There was a pause, the Male Saber closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, "Lancer, take your Master and go." He said, looking at the blonde Servant. "My Master has allowed me a few minutes to speak freely and I wish to converse with Saber without you or Antoinette around."

"But she's not alone!" Lancer protested, "What if she-" She grew quiet when the Male Saber glared down at her.

"Saber is too noble to do such a thing as attack me after I asked for a reprieve on your behalf. Now go and take that annoying Old Woman with you." The King of Paladins said.

Lancer didn't say anything else, she quickly scooped up Antoinette who was fuming at being called 'Old' and quickly disappeared into the distance.

Saber watched Lancer disappear into the distance before de-materializing her sword, causing Cleo to gasp and Arthur to give her a doubtful look. His hand was still clenched around Excalibur after all.

"King of Paladins, what do you want?" Saber asked, her stance relaxed, but her eyes alert for any traps.

"My Master has allowed me to tell you this because you'll find out eventually. But it is as you said, there will be two Servants from the same class, fourteen Servants in all. The Holy Grail War cannot properly begin without all Servants being summoned, so how Antoinette tried to kill your Master before hand was stupid and uncool." He began.

"Uncool?" Cleo blinked, looking at the Male Saber in confusion. How did a Servant know such a modern word? It wouldn't be strange if he had been summoned into the modern world... but they were in Britain, probably around late fifth century. 'Uncool' definitely hadn't been invented yet.

"Yes. I know uncool and cool. But more importantly, Heavenly Queen, there are three villages near here where people have been drained of their mana or magical energy and have become ill. My Master and I believe that it is Caster's work."

Saber narrowed her eyes. Caster, huh? "That's a shame, do you expect me to deal with it?"

"I'm just giving you a Servant to beat. All three villages had people drained at the same time. I honestly doubt a Master could pull off three mass drainings all at once and no other Servant besides a Caster could do it properly. I just figured you'd be in this area more, so you'd be the one to deal with Caster. Besides, you'd probably get King Arthur's gratitude." He added.

Saber scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the Male Saber, "And at the same time, take a load off your hands. If a Caster can do such a thing, then they're powerful. Besides, if Caster is as powerful as you believe, then there's a more likely possibility that Caster is draining the villages farthest away from his or her lair." She cast a look sideways at Arthur and found him looking back, a frown on his face; he probably didn't like them talking like he wasn't there. "And you'd probably like King Arthur's gratitude more, the way you sounded just now, it's like you worship the ground he walks on. Like an idiotic Fanboy. What are you going to do next, castrate yourself at his feet?"

The Male Saber burst out laughing, no malice in his face, just pure amusement. "You're great Queen of Guardians! I missed talking to you." He wiped tears from his eyes. "But, of course I worship King Arthur! He's really cool! Anyways, I must go now, I hope to see you again, Queen of Heaven! Us oddities need to stick together." He de-materialized then, leaving the group from Camelot to stare at the space he'd been.

"Was he... really a King?" Cleo asked, looking at Saber, doubt in her green eyes.

"He was a brilliant King." Saber nodded, "You must know who he is right?"

"No." Natalya shook her head, leaning in towards Saber, her blue eyes serious. "We do not know who he is so spill! It's rare for Servants to know each other at first glance!"

Saber blinked at the both of them, before shaking her head, "I gave you the biggest clue there was and you don't know? I won't tell you his true name since he didn't use my true name either. Doing so now would be disgraceful and I know for a fact he won't be telling his allies who I am either."

"If you can stop your useless squabble." Arthur looked beyond upset. His green eyes were cold as glaciers as he gazed at them. "I would greatly appreciate it if you told me what this Holy Grail War was. I demand to know what is happening in my Britain. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WISE UP!
> 
> Class: Male Saber  
> Master: ?  
> True Name: ?  
> Sex: Male  
> Alignment: ?  
> Hidden Attribute: ?  
> Noble Phantasm: ?
> 
> Parameter
> 
> Strength: A  
> Endurance: C  
> Agility: B  
> Mana: A  
> Luck: A  
> Noble Phantasm: ?
> 
> Class Skills
> 
> Riding: A- All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have an aptitude for the Rider Class
> 
> Magic Resistance: A- Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi
> 
> Personal Skills
> 
> Holy Knight Emperor: EX- is a title skill bestowed to Male Saber as the one who leads the holy knights. It provides a tremendous Charisma, improved attacks against the demonic, improved defences against Divinity, aptitude for weapons of the holy attribute and others.
> 
> Mana Burst (Light): A- is a subspecies of Mana Burst that is allowed only to saints, holy maidens, and holy knights. It endows him with an advantage against the evil aligned.
> 
> Over The Royal Road: C- is a self-admonition type skill that displays its effects by having the user stick to the attitude of wanting to be a king. It contributes to the improvement of a portion of their parameters, but weakens them upon taking a conduct that violates that kingship.
> 
> Noble Phantasm
> 
> ?
> 
> Well? Any idea who Lancer and the other Saber are? If you can figure one out, it should be obvious who the other is.
> 
> Please review!


	6. Chapter 4- The Holy Grail War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Chapter where explanations on the Holy Grail War happen!
> 
> NOTE: How the Holy Grail War is explained is partially taken from the Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works animated TV series so everything belongs to Ufotable and the creators of the Fate series and Type-Moon.
> 
> Also, the ending is kinda rushed. Sorry about that. Please leave a review!

Cleo silently followed Gawain through the empty halls of Camelot, with Natalya at her side. As it happened, once the battle with Lancer was over, Arthur had to do damage control with his people, so in the end, he still hadn't gotten his explanation of the Holy Grail War, which Cleo assumed was frustrating him to no end.

But he would now, once everything had been cleaned up through the use of Merlin's magic and King Arthur had been able to placate the concerns of his lords and people, he had immediately called a council; calling back all his Knights of the Round Table so that Cleo and Natalya could explain the Holy Grail War to them all. Well, at least they wouldn't have to keep explaining it if all the key players in Camelot were present.

"Master." Saber's voice echoed in her head, and from the lack of responses from Gawain and Natalya, Cleo knew she was the only one who could hear her Servant who had chosen to go into spiritual form. "Maybe we should just leave. Staying here would just endanger the people of Camelot."

"As if King Arthur would just let us leave." Cleo shot back, she knew her Saber was trailing behind them. "Besides, after the mess we made, don't you think we owe them an explanation? And what if another Servant attacks?"

There was a pause and for a moment, Cleo thought that Saber would leave it at that, but then her voice once again spoke to her. "Could it be that you expect me to protect them?" Saber sounded completely exasperated. "That's impossible."

Cleo ground her teeth, speaking aloud in her frustration. "Aren't Saber-class Servants supposed to be the strongest?"

Gawain and Natalya looked at her in confusion, but they kept walking to the council hall. Cleo gave them a nervous smile and shook her head.

"Strongest doesn't mean invincible." Saber countered. "Yes, Saber Servants are usually stronger than any other class, but in part, it's just a title. Being Saber doesn't make me unbeatable. I would need help in battle if I was outnumbered and if I were to go head to head against a Berserker, there's a good chance I'd lose based on strength alone. Protecting a Master can be hard enough, protecting a city of people is impossible when you can't see your enemies strength and weaknesses."

Cleo didn't respond to that; in part because she knew Saber had a really good point and because Gawain had just pushed open the doors to the council room. Cleo gulped when she saw King Arthur sitting at the head of the Round Table, his Knights flanking either side of him. Merlin sat to his left and to her surprise, Guinevere was there too, at his right. Merlin she understood, but Guinevere?

Arthur stood at their entrance, his eyes serious. "Ladies, thank your for coming. I'd like you to meet my Knights of the Round Table." Everyone's eyes were on the girls, and Cleo could tell by the tenseness of Natalya's shoulders that she was as nervous as she was.

"And," Arthur held his right hand out, a smile appearing on his face as the honey blonde woman beside him took it before standing up. "My Queen, Guinevere."

"N-nice to meet you." Cleo stammered out, her face reddening at the attention they were giving her. She was stunned by the Knights, most of them were extremely handsome men, but one Knight had kept his helmet on, and much to her surprise there were even a two females at the table. Who would have thought?

Laughter filled her head and she scowled. "Aren't you the shy one Brat? Your face is pretty red." Saber's amused voice filled her head.

"Don't call me Brat." Cleo looked at the empty space beside her, where she thought Saber was. "And would you materialize already?"

"You're looking in the wrong place." Cleo's head swung to the other side as Saber materialized into physical form, the air rippling around her. "And what else am I suppose to call you? You said, Master was too formal for you and you don't look like an adult. You've forgotten one important aspect of our contract, Brat."

"Stop calling me Brat!" Cleo snapped in frustration, forgetting that they had an audience. "My name is-!" She cut off abruptly, her face getting even more red as she realized her mistake.

Saber tilted her head, amusement dancing in her dark eyes as a small smirk formed on her lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you to remember. It took you an entire day, so what is it?"

"It's Cleo." Cleo sighed in defeat. "Cleo Everett." How had she forgotten to tell her Servant her name?! "More importantly, Saber. Tell them about the Holy Grail War." She didn't feel like explaining anymore. Not after how she had just embarrassed herself.

Saber blinked and looked at King Arthur and the rest of his Knights, Merlin and Guinevere; all of them, but Merlin and Guinevere looking slightly impatient. Merlin had an amused look on her face and Guinevere was just sitting quietly, the absolute picture of a proper and beautiful Queen.

"We can do that!" Both Cleo and Saber stiffened at the cheerful male voice that filled the room. Clearly everyone could hear it since they all went on the defensive. "We mean no harm! Cleo and Saber can attest to that!"

"It's the voice from before! The one that brought me here!" Cleo said, looking around frantic.

"Really? Those Infernal Twins brought you here?" Saber asked in confusion.

Cleo didn't get a chance to respond since a glowing orb of light suddenly engulfed everyone in the room.

"What is this?!" Natalya asked, panic in her blue eyes. The council room and the round table were gone and everyone was floating in a completely empty void.

"What's happening?!" Demanding one of the Knights of the Round, his voice muffled by the horned helmet he wore.

"My King!" a Knight with long silver hair in a ponytail and gentle green eyes looked at Arthur worriedly as the King tried to steady his Wife. "Are you unharmed?"

"I am fine, Bedivere." Arthur said, his eyes going to Cleo, Natalya and Saber. "What trick is this?" He demanded, voice cold.

"It's not one of my tricks." Saber said, anger in her own eyes as she looked around the void. "Eirelyn! Olliviere! If you want to tell them fine, but at lease show yourselves!"

At Saber's words, what looked like a chess board formed under their feet so that they could stand instead of just float around and soon after, two individuals appeared in front of them. Both figures looked near identical in appearance with thin, beautiful, ethereal bodies, pale creamy fair skin, and fiery red hair. The main differences were that one was a boy and the other a girl. The girl's hair was much longer, going pass her waist and her eyes were a glowing amber. The boy's hair stopped just short of his shoulders and his eyes were a brilliant blue.

"That's Eirelyn and Olliviere." Saber sighed, looking at the two near identical faces. "I guess they'll tell you what you want to know about the Holy Grail War."

"Right." Eirelyn said, looking at the Knights, "You have no idea what you're caught up in do you?"

"We don't either! How is this even happening? The Holy Grail War only happened once in Fuyuki City about nine or ten years ago!" Natalya said, sounding confused and annoyed.

"In this world at least." Olliviere spoke up. "You modern day humans have a theory about multiple parallel worlds don't you? Surprisingly, it's right. There are many parallel worlds akin to yours. While the specific world you're from has only had one, other worlds have had many Holy Grail Wars."

Cleo and Natalya both gaped at that. The parallel world theory was never proven but could it possibly be real?

"Olliviere, the Holy War." Saber snapped, trying to keep the auburn haired man on track.

"To be blunt, a battle royal for the Holy Grail has started up in this Britain." Olliviere began carelessly. "And to make matters worse, it's double the number of Servants, it should be a slaughter."

"What?!" Arthur demanded, his fingers moving to grip Excalibur at Olliviere's words. "What do you mean by slaughter?!"

Saber, who was standing near Olliviere quickly reached over and punched him in the back of the head, "Don't just say things like that." She looked at Arthur and sighed, "He's not wrong though. The Holy Grail War is based on the idea of modern day Mages, or Masters defeating each other."

"Usually it's only seven Servants, but here it's fourteen." Eirelyn picked up, "The Master who defeats all the other thirteen Masters will get the Holy Grail and get a wish."

"The Holy Grail?" The Knight with the helmet on his head spoke up. He wore thick white Armour with red accents and the helm he wore had horns on either side of it. "That's what we've been searching for!"

"It's not the one you've searched for. It's more of a ritual invented by the Magi. The Holy Grail War, usually fought by seven Masters. Only this time it'll be fourteen." Saber sighed, running a hand through her curls. "A battle to the death by Mages."

"Are you serious?!" Gawain demanded, looking at Saber stunned. He then looked over at Cleo and she looked away. "How do you know who these Masters are? And what exactly is a Servant?"

"The stigmata on the back of Miss Cleo and Miss Natalya's hands signify them as Masters." Eirelyn answered back. "They are also known as command seals, spells that can control your Servant. As long as Masters have those, they can keep their Servants under control."

Bedivere frowned at that, he didn't like the idea of control and command. "What do you mean by that?"

"Command Seals are inviolable orders." Saber sighed, she didn't particularly like them but, it was what it was. "In other words, Command Seals are spells that can force the Servant of a Master to obey them, even if they disagree with the order, it can bend the Servant towards the Master's will."

"They can?" Cleo asked, looking at the mark on her own hand. She remembered reading how Command Seals worked in Chaldea's archives before but hearing it actually spoken was surreal.

Saber glared at her Master, "Yes, however you only get three of them, so try not to waste any." She then sighed.

"Back to the question of what a Servant is," Eirelyn said, "Think of a Servant as a type of familiar granted to a Master by the Holy Grail to help them survive the Holy Grail War."

Merlin laughed at that, "Saber doesn't look like a familiar to me. She looks pretty human."

"While a Servant is technically a familiar, they are actually superhuman beings, heroes from the past." Cleo said, remembering having read that somewhere.

"Heroes from the past?" Arthur asked, he, along with everyone else now looking at Saber, who looked uncomfortable at the attention she was suddenly getting.

"That's right." Olliviere looked at Saber with a proud look, having recovered from her punch. "Servants are heroes out of legend, be it from the past, present or future, they are pulled into the time of the Holy Grail War and given form."

"It's the Masters role to summon them and then it's the power of the Grail itself that manifest them afterwards. Servants are almost always with their Master in spirit form and when it's time to fight, the Master has the Servant materialize and fight other Servants on their behalf." Eirelyn said.

There was a pause and Arthur looked between Cleo and Saber, a frown on his face. He didn't like where this was going and he had a feeling that this explanation was far from over.

Guinevere was frowning as well, but for a different reason. "That doesn't seem fair. Servants can be forced to do their Masters will and have to fight for them? The exchange isn't right."

"Well a Master can't fight a Servant, they would die in a few seconds." Saber said, "Besides, Servants maintain their existence in the world by being supplied by mana from their Masters, so having a few Command Seals seems fair to me. Servants would completely disappear if they didn't have mana from their Masters."

Lancelot frowned, "Is there anything else we need to know?" It seemed like they were keeping a lot of stuff out.

"You want to know everything? Fine." Eirelyn sighed, "In one way of explaining it, the Holy Grail War is a ritual to find the one who is worthy of holding the Grail. And yes, it is the genuine thing, how it can summon Servants is an example of that."

"And only one can have it?" Arthur didn't look happy at all. This was going to cause trouble, he just knew it. And even more troubling..."I can't fully believe that. To truly obtain the Holy Grail, I can't believe that the last Master has to completely kill the others. How can such an omnipotent power be achieved through killing?"

There was a pause after that, all of his Knights looked as thoughtful as he did. To some extent, they all thought he was right. The Holy Grail was supposed to be something that brought joy wasn't it? Bloodshed would cause the opposite. And how could something that made others kill each other for the prize be considered 'Holy'?

"I don't want to kill the other Masters!" Cleo cried out, looking at Natalya who had an equally panicked look on her face. They were friends! To kill each other would be a complete betrayal of that friendship and trust.

Saber sighed, she could see this was really troubling everyone. "Technically, you don't have to kill the other Masters. The Holy Grail that will appear is a spiritual object. If it's intangible, humans can't touch it. Can you guess what that implies?"

Merlin gasped, being the first to understand, "The goal is to get rid of the other Masters Servants. So there is no rule saying you have to kill the enemy Masters."

Eirelyn nodded, but there was a light frown on her face. "But it's like Saber said before, a Master can't fight a Servant, they'd be killed within seconds or minutes. Servants are difficult to beat even with a Servant. You have to look for the easiest way to beat the opponent. No matter how powerful the Servant, if his or her Master is killed, the Servant vanishes with the Master."

"In other words, killing the Master is the fastest way." Arthur finished, realizing what Eirelyn was saying. How absolutely disgusting. "What about the opposite? What if the Servant is killed first, and the Master lives? Would the other Masters leave the one without a Servant alone?"

"That's right!" Guinevere said, seeing where her King was going. Of course he'd find a way to hope that the Masters could live. "Since only a Servant can touch the Grail, a Masters value must go down."

"No." Saber said, completely crushing her hope. "As long as the Command Seals remain then that Master has rights to a Servant. Say a Master loses a Servant and there's a Servant without a Master. Those two could form a completely new contract. That's why Masters kill Masters, to get either their Command Seals or their Servants if they've lost theirs. Who'd give up a fight for the Holy Grail?"

Another long pause after that. Who would be willing to give up such a divine object? Especially when it was within their grasp? Eirelyn and Olliviere exchanged glances with Saber and she sighed. "There is one more thing."

"What?" Arthur asked, how could the situation become even worse than what it was now? He was already making plans on how he would protect Camelot from the Servants. He wasn't quite sure how he'd do it yet, but he would.

"Cleo and Natalya are modern day Mages from the present time, which is more than a thousand years from now." Eirelyn said, nodding to the two female Masters. "Haven't you wondered why they've been sent here?"

Gawain looked at the two girls and frowned. "I mean, they speak odd and Cleo is dressed... strangely. But, none of us knew until you started to explain the Holy Grail War."

"Well, Natalya was brought her through the forces of the people who moved the Holy Grail to this era." Olliviere said, "We brought Cleo over ourselves since she was the only one who could summon this specific Saber."

"Why is that?" Cleo asked confused looking at Saber curiously. Why this particular Saber?

"Because you were able to read the words on her vambrace. Otherwise, it would have been near impossible to summon her and we needed her here." Eirelyn began to explain. "The Grail in this Britain is corrupt."

"What? How?" Cleo asked, how could a Holy Grail be corrupt?!

"A Servant tweaked with the Grail, corrupting its nature. We don't quite know how, but we were able to sense it." Olliviere said. "We also don't know what forces the Servant is working with. Normally, Servant or not, he or she should not have been able to break through time. Let alone bring fourteen twenty-first century Mages here."

Natalya spoke up, "But why? Why would you even try to corrupt the Holy Grail? Are they trying to reach Hell instead of Akasha?"

"Perhaps. Or Perhaps they are trying to kill off humanity." Saber spoke up. "You wouldn't know this, but a corrupt Grail will turn into All The World's Evils. It can still grant wishes but at the same time, it will cause great destruction, letting out all the worst curses into the world. If that happened... most of humanity, especially in Britain would be wiped out."

Arthur's eyes widened at that. "So... whoever this is... wishes to destroy Britain?" He felt his heart sink and cold dread pool in him. After all he had done to try and save Britain and now this?

Merlin grew serious at the state Arthur was in, she could see he was clearly pulling away from them. Could see his walls go up as he tried to remain calm. Now was not the time for such things. She looked away from the King and towards Eirelyn and Olliviere, "Why now? Why Britain during this time?"

"To change the future or perhaps he just wishes to see the world burn. It would be easy to cut the numbers of humanity in such an early era. And here, during a time when the Holy Grail War isn't supposed to happen. No one would stop him. Not the church or the Mages Association." Olliviere observed.

"He didn't count on me appearing then." Saber said, "I can stop him. Or at the very least, I have the power to destroy the Grail. But whoever has done this must have allies in place. Which is something I don't."

Merlin looked up at that, "You have King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."

"But they are not Servants." Saber snapped. "Servants are the best force to fight Servants. Eirelyn, Olliviere, are there any Servants summoned that may be willing to ally with us?"

"Well you have your Saber friend don't you?" Natalya asked. "And the Lancer doesn't seem bad either."

Cleo looked towards Natalya a look of disbelief on her face. "That Lancer tried to kill us!"

"That Lancer was ordered to attack." Merlin remembered, "But, she wasn't bad in essence. If we can convince the other Saber to fight with us, she is sure to follow."

"And Miss Natalya hasn't summoned her Servant yet." Olliviere stated, looking at the auburn haired human girl. "Whoever you summon will be an ally since you and Cleo will work together."

Natalya gulped. She had been hoping no one mentioned her lack of Servant. She really didn't want to participate in this War, but now it looked like she had no choice. She would have stated her hesitance more openly if the void around them didn't start to shake. "What's happening now?!"

"This discussion is over." Eirelyn stated calmly. "We've used much of our magic to bring you all into this void. For the coming, War, we will be able to speak to you, but not to this extent and you will be on your own. No physical help will come from us."

"Of course." Saber rolled her eyes at that. Of course when the fighting would really start neither of them would have the power to help. Why did she think for a second they would. "Anything else before this reality marble collapses?"

"Just choose your allies carefully." Olliviere said. "And to be careful with your Noble Phantasm. You, more than anyone know that you only have one chance of destroying the Grail."

Saber nodded as white cracks appeared in the voice before the blackness shattered altogether, blinding every single one of them for a moment. She blinked the stars out of her eyes to find herself back in the council room of Camelot, the Knights around the Round table as if nothing had happened and Cleo and Natalya beside her.

"That was a reality marble?! And what did those two mean that they can't help us?!" Natalya demanded.

"It may not have seemed like it, but those two are stuck on a different world because of a curse. Reaching out to the extent that they just did used up a lot of their magic." Saber explained. She could see worry etched onto all the faces around her, but none looked more worried than Cleo.

Cleo sighed, her eyes going to Saber. "I don't want to do this." She said, allowing the terror she truly felt to slip into her voice. "I just want to go back home to Chaldea."

Saber looked back at her Master, sympathy in her dark violet blue eyes. "I promise that after this, I'll get you home." She made her way over to her Master, a gleaming pale gray sword with aquamarine and diamond gems embedded in the metal appearing in her hands as she did so.

Without a word, Saber knelt down on the ground in front of her Master, the point of her sword down and her fist resting on her chest. "As the Queen of Celestial Heavens, Master, you have my word, when all this is over, you will be home and safe. For my sword shall create your fate and my body shall be your shield."

Cleo blinked stunned, before a slight smile appeared on her face. She wasn't sure if Saber could keep such a promise when they faced something so dire, but there was so much sincerity and confidence in her eyes that Cleo couldn't help but believe her. "Alright." She said after a moment, looking over at the others who were now watching them. "What now?"

"Now," It was Natalya spoke, taking a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the apprehension building in her. "I summon my Servant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WISE UP!
> 
> Class: Female Saber  
> Master: Cleo Everett  
> True Name: Ariene Direcrest  
> Sex: Female  
> Alignment: Lawful Good  
> Hidden Attribute: Star  
> Noble Phantasm: Celestial Soul
> 
> Parameter
> 
> Strength: A
> 
> Endurance: A
> 
> Agility: B
> 
> Mana: A+
> 
> Noble Phantasm: A++
> 
> Class Skills
> 
> Riding: A- All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have an aptitude for the Rider Class
> 
> Magic Resistance: A- Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi
> 
> Personal Skills
> 
> Mana Burst: A- Rank A, even a stick can become a weapon of great power. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine Mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Can also raise one's defense several times over
> 
> Mana Burst (Light): A- is a subspecies of Mana Burst that is allowed only to saints, holy maidens, and holy knights. It endows him with an advantage against the evil aligned.
> 
> Mana Burst (Purity): EX- This gives Ariene the ability to purify or easily destroy any corrupted being before her. Besides being to expell pure mana, this also makes Ariene's body completely pure and uncorruptible to outside forces. This ability goes hand in hand with her divine Noble Phantasm.
> 
> Noble Phantasm
> 
> Celestial Soul: A- this allows Ariene to switch between and use the swords of all the past Queens before her. It also gives her access to her three "divine" swords.


	7. Chapter 5- The Coming Of Caster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Next chapter! A new Servant is summoned and some history is revealed.
> 
> NOTE: The First chapter for Fate Fragments of Destiny should be up by tonight and the first split for choices for this story will happen next chapter for Fate Unlimited Destinies and Fate Fragments of Destiny. The information for this can be found in Chapter 2 of Fate Threads of Destiny: AN: Series Order and Future plans.
> 
> Please review for feedback!

Natalya POV

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Natalya turned to look at Cleo, the younger girl looked tired and dead on her feet. The entire day had been a shock for her no doubt and she hadn't even had a chance to properly rest.

She then glanced out the windows of the Throne room, it was night time and they had just left the council room where the Round Table was and headed for the Throne room since she had decided she needed to summon her Servant immediately.

"You don't have to be here for this. You could always rest." Natalya said, looking down at Cleo with sympathy. Cleo was four years younger than her and in a way, she saw the brunette as a younger sister; no doubt because she was working and learning Romani Arachaman, Cleo's Uncle.

Cleo leaned in so the other occupants of the room would hear her. "No way I'm I going to be the first to leave. We're Masters now, so we're in this together."

Natalya nodded, she supposed that was true. They were in this together. Her eyes went around the room, once she had declared that she was going to summon her Servant, all of the Knights of the Round Table had insisted on watching. It made sense, she guessed, since most of them had not witnessed Cleo summon Saber through the chaos of this afternoon.

Talking about Saber, she saw the female Servant inspecting the summoning circle with Merlin, making sure that there was nothing wrong with it. They were afraid that Saber's earlier battle with Lancer so near the summoning circle might have scratched it, but from she could hear of their light murmurs it was fine.

"What Servant do you think will appear?" Cleo asked, her eyes going to Saber as she made her way over to them.

Natalya shrugged. "It's too bad there are already two Sabers. We could have used another one since Saber is one of the Three Knight Classes."

"Actually, that would have been the worse possible outcome." Saber said, reaching them. "The best possible outcome is to summon a Archer class Servant. That way, you will have one Servant who can properly fight in close quarters while the other fights at long distance."

"I guess that makes sense." Natalya said, frowning. With her luck, they would get a Berserker or something. The last thing they needed was a mad Servant running around.

"Natalya." She looked up when Merlin waved her over to the summoning circle. "It's ready."

Natalya nodded nervously as she made her way forward, feeling all their eyes on her. "My incantation is a bit different." She said, looking at Cleo and Saber who were walking with her. "Will that change anything?"

"It shouldn't." Saber said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that the Servant you summon will be perfect and what we need."

Natalya smiled and nodded, taking her place at the head of the summoning circle while Saber and Cleo went to the side, joining Gawain where he stood with two female Knights that looked vaguely like him.

Natalya took a deep breath and held her hand out towards the summoning circle, she didn't have a catalyst like Cleo did so all she could do was hope for a strong Servant. With those thoughts, she began her incantation:

"For the elements, silver and iron.

For the foundation, stone and the archduke of contracts.

For the Ancestor, my great Master Vasiliekov.

Close the gates of the cardinal directions.

Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times. But when each is filled destroy it. Set.

Heed my words.

My will creates your body

And your Sword creates my Destiny

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason... then answer me!

I hereby swear...

That I shall be all the good in the world.

That I shall defeat all evil in the world.

You the seventh heaven, clad in the three great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of binding,

Guardian of the Scales!"

Natalya could feel her magic start to spark in her as she said the incantation, power swirling together and mixing. She felt magic stir through the air as the summoning circle glowed and when it finally fully activated, she felt the magic explode through the air.

Natalya gasped as she stared at the figure in front of her as the dust settled; stunned at what she saw... and if she was being honestly, she was also a bit disappointed.

The Servant standing in the magic circle was small and petite, she had a slim build, flawless, creamy pale skin, soft rounded features that clearly gave her a baby-faced look and there was absolutely no way she was more than five feet tall. To go along with her creamy fair features, the Servant had hair the color of a living fire that went a few inches pass her waist and large, round winter blue eyes.

The Servant was also dressed in what Natalya would describe as a Greek style dress or robe and the color of it was a creamy gold and white. She wore a golden choker with a ruby gem at her neck and golden bangles on both arms and even a gold anklet around her left ankle. What stood out the most however, was the brilliant golden staff that she held in her right hand; at the top of the staff was a a halo of gold and attached to it was was looked like a glowing topaz orb and all around the circle, what looked to be flower petals were attached to it.

"I am the Servant, Caster." The Servant said in a soft, gentle and warm voice. "May I ask if you're my Master?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalya blinked before nodding slowly. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she sure was not expecting this. She was honestly expecting a Servant like Saber.

"It's nice to meet you... uh, Caster?" Natalya asked, making sure that she got her Servant's class right.

Caster smiled and nodded, only to freeze a second later, "You have got to be kidding me."

Natalya looked at Saber and was surprised by the annoyed look on her face. Could it be... could it be that she knew Caster?! Knowing one Servant at a glance was strange enough, but two?!

"I see that your Aids were not lying to me, you Twice-Cursed Queen." Caster said, turning to look at Saber with her free hand on her hips. "You are here. And before you ask, yes. I do know the situation."

"I see," Saber said, eyes narrowing as a smirk formed her lips. "So those Red-headed Dwarves had some magic left over after all and decided to tweak the summoning. I assume they were trying to help us, but a Boarish Priestess won't turn the tide in battle. How is a midget supposed to help?"

Caster growled and stormed over towards Saber, her eyes burning with fire despite their icy color. "How dare you insult my height? Have you thought for a moment that you're just freakishly tall?!"

"If I look freakishly tall to you, how did the Dragon Queen look? Like a giant?" Saber shot back, barely suppressed the laughter in her voice.

Natalya stared at the squabbling Servants. She imagined the glare on Caster's face would have been worse for Saber... if not for the clear height difference between the two. Saber was clearly taller by at least six inches. It also made her wonder if Caster was like Saber after all; they had both appeared prim and proper at the second they were summoned, but Saber had soon shown a teasing side and Caster clearly had a temper and attitude. But... even if they seemed to know each other, they didn't seem to hate each other; which was good.

"Saber went from a Heavenly Queen to an Infernal Queen." Merlin mused, suddenly beside her and causing Natalya to jump in shock.

"Probably a difference in opinion." Natalya said.

"Hey! Come on you two! You're supposed to be allies!" Cleo said, "Saber! Stop giving Caster a hard time, she just got here!"

"Yes, Master." Saber said, a light smile still on her lips. "All jokes aside, Caster is also a good pick, despite who it is."

Caster growled again, and looked like she was about to say something when Arthur spoke up.

"So, you two know each other?" Arthur asked, looking at the two female Servants. He felt like his like was going to get a lot more complicated and he did not need the two of them going at each others throats when he was trying to protect Britain and Camelot.

"Yes." Caster said, looking resigned. "We were both Queens to neighboring realms in life. So we know each other quite well."

"As enemies or allies?" Arthur immediately asked, dread pooling his his stomach. Based on the way that they greeted each other, he would bet that they had been enemy of rival Queens.

Saber exchanged a look with Caster, "Allies. We grew up together actually, so if your question is if we can work together, the answer is yes."

Natalya let out a breath of relief at that and saw that Arthur's shoulders sagged as well. He probably was even more nervous than she had been. "That's great. That means your teamwork should be absolute right?"

"That remains to be seen." Saber sighed, her eyes suddenly went to Cleo who was leaning on a pillar half-asleep. "May I suggest retiring for the night?"

"We should plan out our plan of attack." Arthur countered, even if he was feeling the events of the day as well. "If the Grail can destroy-" He cut off when Guinevere gently placed her hand on his arm, blue eyes imploring.

"My King, surely you must be exhausted as well. I dare say that a few hours of rest won't change anything." Guinevere said softly.

Arthur paused, unable to look away from those gentle blue eyes and wondered for what must have been the hundredth time why he could not feel the deep seated love he heard his knights sometime talk about. He loved her... but he wasn't in love with her.

"I concede your point, My Queen. We will retire for tonight, however," His eyes went to Saber and Caster. "You will tell me more about the Grail tomorrow and what you think I should know."

"Of course." Caster said, jabbing at Saber with her staff when she didn't say anything. Saber gave the smaller Servant a glare before reluctantly nodding.

That seemed to satisfy Arthur enough and he lead Guinevere out of the Throne room, most of his Knights following behind him.

"Well, Master, shall we go back..." Saber trailed off to see Cleo completely asleep against the pillar. Saber sighed as she made her way over to the sleeping brunette, about to wake her when gauntlet covered arms beat her to it. "You don't have to carry her." She said, looking at the blonde Knight.

"It's not trouble." Gawain reassured her, leading the way out of the room. "It's no surprise that she's exhausted. We should have allowed her to rest sooner."

Saber followed after him, Natalya and Caster trailing behind her. "Is it true she fell on top of you when she first got here?"

Gawain chuckled lightly, looking don at the sleeping brunette. "Yes. And I am pleased to say she is the most pleasant thing to have ever fallen on me."

Saber scoffed in amusement. "I imagine." She said, pulling the door open to the room Arthur had allowed Cleo to use after the battle earlier that day. It wasn't much in decor but, it was decently sized and had all the amenities that Cleo would probably need. It also helped that Natalya was just next door in a room similar to this one.

Gawain gently set Cleo on the bed before straightening out. "Saber," He didn't take his sky blue eyes off of Cleo. "Do you genuinely think that she'll survive this war?"

"If I have anything so say about it, she will." Saber said firmly. "I promised that I would get her home and I don't plan on going back on that."

Gawain nodded and headed out of the room, "I shall help as much as possible as well." He promised before fully leaving Saber with her Master.

"Huh." Saber said, a slight smile appearing on her lips as she looked from the door to her slumbering Master. "I guess you're a bit charming after all, Master."

Saber POV

It was hours and well into the night after Arthur had decided to dismiss them and Saber was sitting on the edge of one of Camelot's towers, looking up at the stars as she gently twirled a short, golden dagger in her hand.

She was deep in contemplation, she she was shocked when Caster suddenly materialized next to her, icy blue eyes cautious.

"Need something Caster?" Saber asked, looking at the smaller Servant with curious eyes. She didn't think that the Servant would seek her out.

Caster nodded, "I just want to make sure we're on the same page. While I was being summoned, Eirelyn and Olliviere were somehow able to communicate with me and like I said, they caught me up on the situation. A corrupted Grail... that's a shame."

"I suppose and I am sorry Caster. I know that there was a wish you wanted granted more than anything." Saber said. "It must be horrible for you to have a way to that wish, but you're unable to achieve it."

Caster sighed, "Like a slap to the face," She agreed, remorse in her icy eyes. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "My Master also caught me up. That you fought Lancer and that you know the other Saber in this War, but refuse to name is true name. That's childish of you... Saber."

"That's a matter of opinion Caster." Saber smirked, they would not use each other's true name, anyone could be watching them. "I saw no need to reveal his identity, when it should have been obvious."

"King of Paladines." Caster mused. "Yes, it should have been, even if they do not know all legends, the last word should have given it away. For now and only for now, I shall respect your wishes, Saber."

"That's more than you usually give me, Caster." Saber said, looking at the newly summoned Servant. "I trust Natalya also told you about the other Caster? The one who has already drained energy from three villages?"

Caster nodded, a gentle frown on her childish face. "We're lucky that the other Caster hasn't killed anyone yet, but what they have done is daring. They may kill innocent people soon to completely take their mana instead of drain them."

Saber nodded and silence descending after that, with the two Servants just staring up at the stars. Finally, Saber had enough. "What do you really want Caster? If you already know what is happening, then why seek me out? What's bothering you?"

"Do not act like a Fool, Saber it doesn't suit you. If I sensed it, you definitely sensed it. It's King Arthur."

"What about King Arthur?" Saber asked, her voice suddenly guarded, she should have known this conversation was coming but had hoped Caster would put it off. Obviously, she'd been wrong.

Caster rolled her eyes, "That he seems extremely familiar. I feel as if I know him and I do. He has the same aura, the same soul as someone we both knew in life." Her eyes narrowed suddenly as she looked at the black-haired Servant. "I've always accused you of acting with your heart instead of your head, Saber, but now, you won't allow your heart to dictate your actions."

"I would have thought you would be proud of that. It's why we didn't get along in life Caster. You ruled by your ideals and your laws. You ruled your people with a firm, fair and just hand. You never let your emotions cloud your judgement or dictate how you ruled your realm. You never wanted anything more than you had and sometimes you didn't even want what you already had. You gave endlessly and asked for nothing in return. You were as pure as a Saint in life." Saber said, keeping her eyes on the stars. If she looked at the Caster, she might be tempted to stab her with the dagger still in her hand.

"And you ruled with compassion and compromise. You were a Warrior Queen but you always made sure to listen to both sides of a situation before acting. Your people loved you because you walked among them and fought with them. Your laughed and cried with them. You even started to disguise yourself as a commoner when you were a child to freely interact with your people. As a Queen, you were embraced, a true figure others aspired to be because you were a Queen they could relate to. You always followed your heart, even when everyone else was against you." Caster said back to the Saber.

Silence fell between them again as they mulled over each others words. They both knew that while they were able to speak civilly, they were never truly compatible. The ways they saw life would never allow it.

"That's why I don't understand," Caster finally began again when she felt that the silence was starting to suffocate them. "You never followed your head before, and right now, right in front of you, is the one thing you've wanted more than anything for the past thousand years. The one thing you could never have until now, and you're keeping that ridiculously big heart of your's under lock and key."

Saber finally looked at Caster, anger burning in her dark violet blue eyes. "Don't play with your words. Just get to your point."

Caster scowled back, her own frustration starting to leak through. "I am saying, Saber. That the Man you loved more than anything, has been reincarnated into King Arthur."

"And I am telling you, Caster. That what you have said is completely impossible. We are both not from this world, the Man I loved was not born in this world. He could not have been reborn here. How would that even happen? How could his soul literally traverse through two different worlds and end up here?" Saber demanded, pushing herself up to her feet. She was done with this conversation.

Caster pushed herself up to her feet as well, "Then why does he feel familiar? You can't deny that. I am telling you what is fact and what you know is fact but won't accept. What more proof do you need?!"

"Something more than him feeling familiar!" Saber snapped before turning into spirit form, leaving Caster by herself.

"Foolish Queen." Caster muttered to herself. "It doesn't matter if you have a whole pile of proof, as long as you don't allow yourself to see the truth in front of you, you will never believe it." She glanced up at the stars one last time before going into spirit form herself; she'd deal with that Twice-Cursed Queen another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WISE UP!
> 
> Class: Caster  
> Master: Natalya Petrova  
> True Name: ?  
> Sex: Female  
> Alignment: Lawful Good  
> Hidden Attribute: Heaven
> 
> Parameter
> 
> Strength: B+
> 
> Endurance: C
> 
> Agility: C
> 
> Mana: A+
> 
> Luck: B
> 
> Noble Phantasm: ?
> 
> Class Skills
> 
> Item Construction: A- To be able to produce devices that carries magic energy.
> 
> Territory Creation: A- Creation of a 'Temple', which is superior to a 'Workshop', becomes possible
> 
> Personal Skills
> 
> High-Speed Divine Words: A- High-Thaumaturgy-level Magecraft can be cast at the speed of Single-Action spells.
> 
> High-Speed Incantation Words: A- is the ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed.
> 
> Incantation of a Goddess: A- The ability to triple the power of her spells through the act of becoming a Goddess.
> 
> Noble Phantasm
> 
> ?


	8. Choice 1- Meeting Under The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first choice chapter guys! Just let me give you a clear outline!
> 
> "Unlimited Route"
> 
> \- Will relate to Fate Unlimited Destinies
> 
> \- Will have the male Saber and Lancer
> 
> \- Will have Jeanne d'Arc as a more central role
> 
> -Will Take place in Tokyo
> 
> -Will have less main enemy Servants - Will have more individual enemy Masters and Servants
> 
> -Will have Unlimited Blade Works Characters later on
> 
> -Arthur and Gawain will have a harder time remembering
> 
> Ariene and Cleo.
> 
> "Fragments Route"
> 
> -Will relate to the Fate Fragments of Destiny
> 
> -Will have more back-up characters related to Ariene's history and world
> 
> \- Will have Emiya Shirou as a more central character
> 
> -Will take place in Fuyuki City
> 
> \- Will have more individual enemy Masters and Servants
> 
> -Will fit in the Fate/Prototype storyline more
> 
> -Arthur and Gawain will remember Ariene and Cleo easier
> 
> Now here is another piece of news, we all know that the original Fate/Stay Night series has three different routes... so I was thinking that I could do three different routes as well. They are ALL already established anyways. I never deleted the original Fate Unlimited Destinies and I have recently gotten back to watching Fate/Apocrypha, so I have decided to continue the ORIGINAL Fate Unlimited Destinies as a THIRD route for the Fate/Grand Destiny series. HOWEVER I will be RENAMING the original Fate Unlimited Destinies to FATE SAINT'S DESTINY. So if you had read the original before, I'm going to continue it and it'll be a mix of both routes instead of having its own choice!
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

That damn Caster... Saber thought to herself, annoyance burning through her body. Why did that Caster think she could have an opinion Saber's personal affairs?

Saber walked through Camelot's halls in spirit form, silently watching as some guards changed places. Despite the late hour, none of the knights on guard seemed tired; not that she would think they would be. Not the knights under King Arthur's leadership; the King who wanted nothing and just wanted Britain to prosper. He seemed like a wise King... but she also noticed a distance between him and his people. In many ways, this King had the same habits of Caster; which actually irked her. If he really was like Caster, there was a very low chance of them getting along.

As Saber continued down an empty hallway, she saw the King of Knights himself through a window. He was sitting on a stone bench, looking down at his hands with a contemplative look on his face. She was about to goo pass him when he looked up to the sky, the starlight reflecting off his green eyes and making them look a wonderful blue. The sight reminded Saber so much of him that she stopped and headed into the courtyard.

Saber materialized a few feet away from Arthur, causing him to look up in surprise at the black haired Servant. "You... what are you doing?"

Saber frowned at him. "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep like most of Camelot?"

"Don't you need sleep?" Arthur asked in turn, even though he was cautious, he couldn't help but be curious about her.

"Servants do not need to sleep or eat. As long as we have a constant supply of mana, we can function." Saber explained before pausing, "Servants... no Heroic Spirits are existences above humans after all."

Arthur nodded, he looked at her logically, he understood, but physically, she looked like a young lady who was as old as him or younger. It was hard to think of her as this powerful being, even if he had seen it with his own eyes. "I think that's why I can't really trust you... or Caster. I don't know anything about you."

Saber nodded, thinking that she would have the same outlook as him if she was in his position. "I haven't even had this discussion with my Master, but I can answer some simple questions if it puts you at ease."

Arthur looked stunned at the offer, but nonetheless, he nodded a small smile appearing on his face. "I understand that you don't need to, however... would you like to sit with me?"

Now it was Saber's turn to be surprised, but she sat beside him, keeping a respectable distance. "Ask me what you would like and I'll answer if I can."

Arthur nodded, green eyes studying her face as he thought about what he would ask her.

~~~~~Unlimited Route~~~~~

"Are you willing to tell me anything about the two Servants you fought?" Arthur asked.

Saber immediately frowned at the question. "As I said before, I don't want to say reveal their true names since I know that other Saber won't reveal my name to his allies."

Arthur clenched his jaw in frustration. "Even if it saves lives? You are endangering my people by keeping such knowledge to yourself."

"That King of Paladine's won't attack your people. Lancer wouldn't have either if not for her Master." Saber explained. "So, if anything, the female Master that attacked Cleo and Natalya is the problem, not the Servants themselves."

Arthur was silent at that, she seemed so certain that the Servants wouldn't attack Camelot again but... these weren't her people. "How can you be certain? What makes you trust him so much?"

Saber looked at him. "Because, he's a good King. He was a really good and chivalrous King in life. The King of Paladine's, he truly was the best King of his time. If one were to think of it, he's like the King Arthur of his time period."

Arthur looked at her. "Was he your husband in life?" Though he kept his voice neutral, he couldn't deny that he felt a pang of jealousy. Whoever was Saber's husband in life must have been a lucky man. There was no denying that Saber was beautiful with her light peach toned skin, dark curling hair and dark violet eyes. Saber was the personification of the night itself.

Saber stared at him stunned. "Was that male Saber my husband? If he was, then Lancer attacked her Queen, something I doubt she would have done. No, the King of Paladine's was not my husband." She laughed at the end, finding the notion to be extremely ridiculous. "Ask another question."

"How'd you meet him?" Arthur asked, frustrated that she was laughing at him and unable to get how the two of them interacted out of his head. It was truly as if the two of them were old friends.

"Believe it or not, in a different Holy Grail War. In a different world. He called us 'oddities', which I suppose is right. In a normal Holy Grail War, it should be near impossible to summon the both of us. I suppose that's also why I trust him."

Arthur was about to ask another question when Saber suddenly reached out, hesitantly taking his hand in hers as she looked up at him with dark eyes. "I know as a King, it's hard to trust someone you just met. Especially when you know that they are keeping something from you, but I ask that you trust me, King Arthur."

Arthur just stared at her stunned before looking at their interlaced fingers. He was surprised that she was being so familiar with him; but more so, he was surprised to find that she was so warm. Maybe it was foolish on his part, but he had expected her to feel like a phantom, more cool to the touch, not warm and soft like a human. "How could you possibly ask that?"

"Because as long as my Master remains here, I will protect the people of Camelot to the best of my abilities. My sword shall be your shield." Saber swore to him.

Arthur blinked, his hold on her hand tightening as if he could hold her to the oath she just sworn. "I shall hold you to that... Saber." He rose to his feet, letting his hand slip from hers. "I do not have any more questions at the moment and you are right, it's late. I should retire for the night."

"Have good dreams then, King Arthur." Saber said softly, gazing up at him, the starlight seemingly giving her a subtle ethereal glow.

"Yes." Arthur nodded, leaving Saber alone in the courtyard. He didn't spare her another glance, but she stared after him until she could no longer see him.

Saber smirked lightly, "How troublesome." She muttered to herself, but there was the barest hint of fondness in her voice as she stared at her hand, still able to feel the warmth of his.

~~~~~Fragments Route~~~~~

"Can you tell me Caster's true name? If not the male Saber and Lancer that you fought earlier today?" Arthur asked finally after thinking for a bit. "Can you tell me your true name?"

"You ask for something I have not even revealed to my own Master." Saber said. "You don't know the weight of what revealing a true name means and yet you ask for it. The answer is that I cannot, King Arthur." She looked down at her hands.

Arthur growled in frustration, "Then what can you tell me?"

Saber frowned at him, nibbling on her lip gently. "You can ask me personal questions. That won't reveal my identity."

Arthur paused, realizing the gift that she was giving him. "How old are you?" He finally asked. "Did you have any siblings?"

"I had three siblings, two brothers and one sister." Saber said, a bitter smile on her face. "All half-siblings, same Father, but different Mothers. As for how old I am... well as a Heroic Spirit you could say I'm more than two thousand years old. Physically, I suppose I'm between twenty and twenty-two."

Arthur nodded, "I suppose asking what country you're Queen of is something you can't answer?"

Saber gave him a small smile. "That's right. However, I will tell you that the continent my country was in had two other larger realms and many smaller kingdoms."

Arthur looked at her, relief building in him at her willingness to answer his questions in some way. "Were you a good Queen?"

"What makes a good Queen?" Saber mused, looking up at the stars, nostalgia in her eyes. "I like to think I was a good Queen. I like to think my people flourished. Even the ones who hated and cursed me. As long as their hatred stayed on me and didn't effect others, I was content. Even from a young age, the path I chose profited my people. The actions I took for my country and people, I regret nothing, even at the very end."

"At the very end..." Arthur stared at Saber stunned. The way she spoke, it made him think that she was a good Queen. To want her people to be safe and happy and to prosper. She wasn't that much different than him was she? From how she sounded, it was as if she gave everything to her people, just like him.

Saber stiffened in surprise when Arthur suddenly grabbed her hands, holding them tightly as he looked at her with earnest eyes, even if they were still guarded slightly. "I have one more question."

"Yes?" Saber asked, a light blush on her face, due to the contact and the intense look in his green eyes. "What is it?"

"I know the people of Camelot are not your people, but will you protect them as if they were your own?" Arthur asked, looking at her with intense green eyes that made her squirm slightly.

"There is no need to ask such a question." Saber said, "As long as my Master is here, I shall protect the people of Camelot to the best of my ability." Her fingers tightened around Arthur's as she gazed at him. "Caster will too, even if she does come off as boarish and prickly."

Arthur gave her a genuine smile. "That's all I ask." The two of them stared at each other for a few more minutes, not saying anything.

Arthur knew that he should let her go, but he didn't want to, he liked the way her hand felt in his; warm and solid, reassuring and promising. He wondered how he could possibly let her go. Even if they had just met this morning, her grip felt extremely familiar.

"You should rest for the night." Saber finally said, pulling away from him and pulling her fingers out of his grip. "You have a long day ahead of you, King Arthur."

Arthur nodded, pushing himself to his feet, he had a feeling that Saber wanted to be alone now. "Rest if you can as well... Saber. We shall talk tomorrow."

Saber watched Arthur until he was out of view, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Troublesome King..." She muttered to herself. Her eyes again, went back to the stars.

~~~~End of Choices~~~~

Saber stared up at the stars, allowing the silence of the night to be her companion. She had no other choice after all.

"You know," Saber said, keeping her eyes on the stars. "I didn't mind you keeping hidden while that King was here, but shouldn't you reveal yourself now?"

There was silence in response to her question and Saber honestly thought that the Servant had gone when a soft voice filled the air.

"So, you knew I was here." A gentle voice said before a Servant materialized in front of her and Saber stood up, ready to battle if she needed to.

The Servant in question was female with long, straight black hair that went a bit pass her waist, fair skin and large bright blue eyes. On her hair was a gold hair-piece attached to what looked like a white veil that rested on her hair. She wore a rather revealing white and light blue robe with gold and red accents, light blue-gray vambraces with gold accents and thigh-high light blue leggings, her armoured boots having the same design as her vambraces. The most noticeable feature however was the large cross-like staff the Servant held in her left hand.

"I noticed you." Saber agreed, the halberd-sword appearing in her hand as she sized the unknown Servant up. "The only thing I don't know is if you're a friend or foe."

"I am Ruler." The Servant said, "On my true name, I swear that is the truth."

Saber's eyes widened at the proclamation. Ruler. The Servant Overseer of the Holy Grail War. Due to the strange circumstances of this war, Saber shouldn't have been shocked that a Ruler class Servant would appear but... "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"On my name as St. Martha." The Servant freely said, "You can trust that I am telling you truth, Ariene Direcrest. Now, would you mind telling me the situation about this Holy Grail War?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Ruler! And it's not Jeanne! I chose her because it has been states that St. Martha has the requirements to be a Ruler class Servant and I wanted someone different!
> 
> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> So... any guesses on where the story will take place? Please review for feedback!
> 
> NOTE: This is the prequel to Fate Unlimited Destinies and some references from that story will be tied to this! So if you're already reading my other work! This should help clear it up! Especially Cleo and Ariene's relationship.


End file.
